


Lost for Words

by makkachinn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dense!Hinata, Dorky volleyball players, Humor, Kageyama trying to be smooth but failing, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkachinn/pseuds/makkachinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s amazing how totally uncool Kageyama can get when it comes to Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost for Words

Sugawara hummed as he continued to observe the first years from the sidelines, watching as Kageyama and Hinata completed another one of their ‘freak quick sets’, as others would call them. As usual, the duo was impressive. Every practice, he could see their improvement: their accuracy rising, their speed quickening, their relationships strengthening; and not just them, but all of the other members as well. It made him proud to be part of the team and even more proud to be their vice-captain – and he was sure Daichi felt the same way.

From Sugawara’s right, Ukai blew his whistle, successfully capturing the attention of the whole gym.

“Good work!” he praised. “Take a break, everyone!”

As Sugawara watched the members begin to head towards the sidelines, his eyes caught sight of the team’s second setter.

. . . And the glance he snuck at Hinata that lasted a tad  _too_ long to be considered casual.

Luckily Sugawara averted his eyes before they could make contact with Kageyama’s.

 _Whoa. Lucky. Did I really just catch Kageyama staring?_ The third year asked himself. _I mean . . . I always had a feeling he had something for Hinata . . . but I didn’t know there’d be actual evidence._

Hoping that the lady of fortune still remained with him, Sugawara furtively stole a glimpse at the teenage prodigy once more, happening to catch the latter mid-way gazing at Hinata. Sugawara mentally cheered. Today was indeed his lucky day.

 _No, scratch that_ , he thought.

It just got luckier.

 _How should I approach this?_ He asked as the fifteen year old began heading his way, most likely to reach the bag lying on the ground behind Suga. _Should I pretend I didn’t see? No, no, if I leave it as it is, I might never get the evidence as I did today again. Should I be direct? Or should I be subtle about it? Subtle is probably best. Yeah, subtle. All right Suga, you can do this._

**¥              ¥              ¥**

 Kageyama headed towards the wall where his water bottle and towel laid. It happened to be right behind Sugawara so when he reached his bag he greeted his upperclassman politely.

“Oh, hey Kageyama!” replied the vice-captain. “Ha! Haha!”

Kageyama blinked and slowly lifted his water bottle, bringing it to his lips. Once he was done, he placed the bottle back on the floor, all the meanwhile giving his senpai a slightly strange look.

“Is something wrong?” he questioned.

Sugawara laughed nervously, waving it off dismissingly. “No, no, it’s nothing,” he answered awkwardly.

Kageyama stared at the older for a few seconds before something dawned on him, causing him to widen his eyes slightly. “Is it my toss?” he exclaimed. “Is it too low? Too high? Too slow? How can I improve? Please tell me!”

“No, no, it’s not your toss! It’s just that . . . well . . . _ManI’mbadatthis.”_

“What was that?”

“Shhh!"

Sugawara lifted a finger to his lips, scanning the scene around them to make sure no one was in hearing distance. Once he made sure the coast was clear, he waved Kageyama closer, to which the younger responded accordingly. “Alright,” began the upperclassman, “I was going to be subtle but you leave me no choice. I saw you staring at Hinata.”

“ . . . H . . . _Hah?”_

 _“_ Shhh!”

Kageyama gaped at the vice-captain, his cheeks slowly flushing red. “W-What are you saying?” he stammered.

“It wasn't on purpose! I just happened to look over after the break was declared and I saw you and Hinata and you looking at Hinata and Hinata not noticing and it was an accident and I just happened to see it but really it’s all right because I don’t think anyone else realized and – okay I’m sorry, I saw everything.”

Kageyama blinked once.

_Smack._

“Ack! Kageyama! Don’t hit yourself!”

Kageyama ignored his senpai’s words and dug his face deeper into his facepalm of shame. “Have I really been that obvious?” he mumbled almost inaudibly.

“No, no, not at all! I just happened to be looking in your direction, that’s why! Nobody else noticed .  . . I think.”

Kageyama slowly removed his hand from his face. Then, surprising the older, he bowed respectfully. “Please keep this between you and me,” he requested, still quite pink.

Sugawara laughed nervously. “Of course! Really, the only reason why I asked you about it was to confirm my suspicions.”

“You _knew_?”

“I didn’t _know._ More like I sensed.”

_Smack._

“Kageyama! Stop that!”

Once Sugawara was sure his kouhai no longer had the urge to slap his palm onto his face, he sighed. “You know,” spoke the third year, “you should try telling him.”

At this, Kageyama’s ear perked up. “What?” he responded.

“You should tell Hinata.”

“About what?”

“About how you’re utterly infatuated with him.”

“I am _not_ utterly infatuated with H—please help me I don’t know what to say.”

Sugawara couldn’t help but laugh. “To be honest, I don’t really know how to help you. All I can suggest is for you to go with your gut and do what you feel is right.”

Kageyama blinked, letting the words sink in. “My gut?” he muttered.

“Yup. Like the ones that tell you where to toss during a volleyball match. Except don’t rush it – take it slow. You don’t want to scare Hinata off after all.”

“Alright . . .” was Kageyama’s answer. “Alright. Thank you.”

With a final bow to his senpai, Kageyama quickly turned back to return to the court. His eyes caught sight of Hinata who was standing on the other side of the gym. Mustering up all his courage and self-dignity and other manly emotions he could afford, he started towards the latter.

 _Alright Kageyama,_ he told himself. _Calm down. Don’t rush it. Don’t show you’re nervous._

He had six meters to go.

_Don’t be nervous. Don’t be nervous. Don’t be nervous. Don’t be nervous._

Five meters now.

_Don’t be nervous don’t be nervous don’t be nervous don’t be nervous._

Four.

_Don’tbenervous don’tbenervous don’tbenervous don’tbenervous._

_Don’tbenervousdon’tbenervousdon’tbenervousdon’tbenervous._

_Dbwelreworoirebowoeroiwerkbjoewriower—_

At that moment, Hinata glanced over. Upon setting sight on Kageyama, the bright-haired high school student grinned and held up a volleyball.

“Wanna have a go at it with me?” he beamed.

Hearing this, Kageyama felt the fog within his mind suddenly lift. He blinked. _Wow. That was easier than I th—_

_SMACK._

The whole gym froze as Kageyama fell to the gym floor, lying still as the volleyball that struck him rolled away slowly.

Hinata gawked.

Sugawara gawked.

Nishinoya gawked.

For a moment, everything was silent. Then suddenly, Asahi rushed over, spilling a bucket-load of his manly tears on the way.

“K-Kageyama,” he began. “I-I’m . . .

“I’M SOOOORRRRRRRYYYYYYY!”

That day, Kageyama was unsuccessful in relaying his feelings to Hinata. Instead, he took a volleyball to the head.

**Author's Note:**

> Time for some shameless advertisement! If you guys have a tumblr, you can follow my sports anime blog here: 
> 
> captain-pls.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
